House of Chills
by BeBe says hi
Summary: Sequel to House of Discoveries. Their kids have their own mystery to solve.


**BeBe: This is the sequel to House of Discoveries. It's about the kids, and a continuation of the mystery that Bri solves.  
><strong>**I still don't own House of Anubis.**

* * *

><p>Burning yellow and orange. Hot flames licking at your back. You look around aimlessly, trying to find an exit of any sort.<p>

It can't end now! You'd just come back to get a view of your old school! How could things have gone so wrong? How could so many happy endings be ruined by the same person? The one you trusted with your life!

The flames lick at your back, and for the first time, you're really afraid. She's graduating soon-you can't die now! Not now! Not now! Not now!

Not now….

"Hey! Julez! Wake up!"

Juliet's eyes snapped open as the voice reached her ears. On instinct, she jumped up, panicking, even though she knew the voice. She was covered in sweat and was burning hot. Damn, that was some dream….

She turned to see the worried blue eyes of her best friend, Hyacinth Clarke. Behind her was their other friend, Regina Harlow, who was staring at Juliet with one black brow raised.

"What?" she mumbled, sleepily, rubbing one eye.

"The plane's about to land." Regan-which was what Regina preferred to be called-answered.

"Huh?" Juliet asked, confused. Her sleep deprived mind couldn't remember for the life of her why they were on a plane.

"Don't you remember?" Hyacinth gave her cute little half smirk "We're enrolling in a school in England with Alek, Megan, and Rani."

"Oh, yeah…." now she remembered. They'd all decided to go to the school that Hyacinth's parents-Bri and Jerome Clarke-had gone to.

Hyacinth had gotten it lucky-her parents had been more than happy to send their daughter off. Everyone else, on the other hand, had more trouble. They'd spent days begging to their parents and in the end could only go if Alek-Juliet's older brother-went. By the time they'd signed in, there was only enough room for four girls, so Rani was going to have to pose as a boy. She was the only one willing to. Since her and Megan were in a different house, they didn't know who her roommate would be, so they just had to hope he was gullible.

All their parents had been friends when they were their age. Juliet's dad, James used to have a slight crush on Hyacinth's mom before he realized that Georgina (Juliet's mom) was so much better for him. Regan was Nick and Jacklyn's daughter-Megan was Dannette's-and Rani was Liz's.

"How long until we land?" Juliet asked, fingering the knots out of her blonde hair.

"20 minutes." Hyacinth answered, crossing her legs. "I would've waited to wake you up, but my head is killing me and both of you are going to suffer if I am."

"Because it's obviously our fault that you suffer from motion sickness." Regan rolled her eyes, her voice sarcastic.

"That's not the point." Hyacinth's face flinched with pain, and she put a hand to her head. "20 minutes is too long…." she hissed.

"Want some meds?" Juliet asked, reaching for the blonde's back pack.

Hyacinth shook her head, "I only have the ones that make me loopy. I have to stay somewhat alert in the airport."

Juliet sighed, before sitting back, "I suppose you're right."

{A half hour later}

"Hello, England!" Rani cheered, throwing her hands in the air, as soon as they'd gotten off the plane.

Juliet chuckled as she watched the blonde twirl about, trying to get all the girl out of her.

Hyacinth-who was still a bit weak-was leaning heavily on Alek. Juliet might've felt sorry for her brother except for the fact that she knew he didn't mind. He'd had a crush on Hyacinth for quite some time.

"is anyone coming to get us?" Megan asked, scratching her head.

Alek shook his head. "No, they rented a car for us. I'm going to drive us to Anubis house and your's and Rani's supervisor will pick you up, later."

"And how do they expect us to know where to go?" Regan sighed, clearly hardly listening. "Or which car is ours?"

:"here should be a guy to show us a map."

"And how-"

"ENOUGH!" Hyancinth cried, covering her ears, and cutting Regan off. "NO MORE QUESTIONS! YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!" then she sighed, putting a hand to her head. "Let's just trust Alek and them know what their doing."

"Jeez, you're a grouch." Juliet smiled over at her best friend. "Remind me to never get on a plane with you, again."

"Yeah, well, _you _try not to be a grouch the next time it feels like someone tore out your stomach and threw it in a fire." Hyacinth sighed as Alek helped her sit down on one of the chairs. She closed her eyes, before groaning. "Could someone please find the car? I'm not too fond of throwing up in an airport."

{Another half hour later}

Juliet stared up at the house in awe. It was twice as big as any other house she'd ever seen. I mean, she'd known it would have to be big, seeing as it would have to be big enough to be able to house so many people, but still!

She looked over at Hyacinth to see that she was staring, as well.

"Amazing." the blonde breathed, as if she knew that Juliet was looking at her. "I mean, this is where my parents met."

Juliet blinked. She hadn't thought of that. If it weren't for that house, Hyacinth may not exist. All of a sudden, she saw the big house in a new manner.

Regan rolled her eyes, before pulling the two fo them forward. "Stop gawking. You'll have enough of it in the next year."

Rani pulled on her cap and pulled her short hair into a ponytail as Alek rung the doorbell. The poor girl would be forced to act as a boy from then on. How sad.

The door was opened by an old guy with a go-tee. He looked like he had depressed and angry emotions running through him all at once. Juliet hoped that he wouldn't be their supervisor. He looked damn well scary.

"Finally." he snarled, "You guys have kept us all waiting."

He moved aside, with a "Follow me" before leading them to a kitchen full of kids about their age.

Everyone looked up to see them enter-making Juliet feel self conscious. She'd always hated being the center of attention.

"Took you long enough." a boy with waist length black hair snorted.

Juliet's eye twitched.


End file.
